Freedom of a Princess
by NaviLegacy
Summary: What happened in the past plays large effects on Zelda's present. But when that past returns to haunt her, can her best friend Link and her future husband Marth protect her from a fate worse than death, when she's prepared to save Hyrule from destruction?
1. Marriage?

**A/N: _My first fanfiction story! Please review and let me know your personal opinions on this, thanks! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Zelda**

I gazed, leaning my elbow against the balcony and my hand to support my head; just gazing straight ahead without seeing...

I'd grown tired of the same routine everyday; my life as a princess was certainly the dullest.

Watching people go about their daily business around the market looked far more appealing than staying in a castle for your entire life.

I'd never left the castle grounds, not even into town, and to be honest I don't even know why anymore; my father just told me that I couldn't leave the protection of the castle because of something that happened a long time ago... And he wouldn't tell me what.

If there's one thing I need it is to get out of this place before I lose my head! And trust me I would've lost it a very long time ago if it weren't for the one person that actually brought some form of enjoyment to my life: My best friend, Link.

His father is captain of the royal kinghts and me and Link had always been friends since childhood, and now i'm 16 and he's 17. Though he's obviously allowed out of the castle, and most of the time when he returned, he brought a present for me from the market, which did help me feel better.

There was a knock on my door, distracting me from my reverie.

"Come in." I called, turning around to face the direction of sound.

Impa walked through my door, "Zelda, your father would like to see you." She smiled.

I sighed, "Thank you for the information Impa" I smiled back, "Could you lead the way?"

"Of course, follow me."

She turned to leave with me following after her. Impa has always been like a mother to me. She's always been the first person I would turn to if I needed help or advice.

She'd been the one that raised me, as my father never had time to rule the land and raise a child since my mother died...

She even watched over Link when his father was busy with duties since Link had no mother either.

We reached the door to my father's private study, but as Impa was about to knock, the door swung open. She stepped back as Link's father exited the room. He smiled at us briefly and held the door open for us to enter.

"Thank you Captain." Impa saluted him before entering with me close behind. "You're most welcome." He smiled before turning to leave down the hallway.

My father sat at his desk, reading sheets of paper.

"Your majesty." Impa bowed.

He glanced up and raised to his feet, "Ah, there you are Zelda. Thank you for bringing her Impa, most appreciated."

"I'm glad to be of assistance sir, i'll leave her with you and continue with my duties." She replied, and left, gently closing the door behind her.

Father walked over to me, "Zelda, I need a word with you, please follow me so we can talk."

Sounded serious... "What's this about?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I'll tell you on the way."

I nodded and we exited his study, walking beside each other through the endless halls.

"As you know Zelda, you are coming of a certain age..."

Here we go! I sighed. Just what I needed: Another lecture on how to be the perfect queen...

"Father, you tell me all the time. I already know what to do to rule the kingdom."

"Ah but "knowing" and "understanding" are two entirely different perceptions. Besides that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh? So what do you want to lecture me about?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in puzzlement.

"Well... Every kingdom requires both a king and a queen, and, this also provides us with unity between two kingdoms..." My father was blushing like a baboons bottom.

He was showing obvious struggle to choose the right words.

"You can't be serious." I didn't believe him for a second. There was no way I was marrying strangers; united kingdoms or not!

"Well, i've already chosen you a suiter-"

"YOU WHAT!"

"Don't argue, I chose with great care. He's a very kind man and you would do well to show him some form of respect, Zelda."

"NO! I REFUSE!" I can't stand this anymore! I hate the life of a princess! What I would give to be an ordinary citizen, at least for a day...

I froze against the ground.

"Come now Zelda."

"I don't have to be married for another two years, father." I said anxiously.

"I'm not expecting you to marry him this second. That's the whole point; If you can get to know him first then two years later, you can be wed. And if you do not like this man then I shall find you another. Fair deal?"

"You know I resent the thought of marriage." I groaned.

"You never know, you might change your mind eventually."

I'll be lying on my death bed before I change my mind about that!

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, i'll try. But don't expect me to be swayed so easily."

"I didn't expect anything less."

We continued to walk; Leading up to the door that entered to the throne room.

Father opened the door, and we walked out untill he stopped in front of the throne, with me at his side, to gaze upon the guards that stood in line behind the main suspect.

The boy that I presume to be my suiter, looked about the same age as Link. He politely bowed his head toward my father and straightened up proudly afterwards; glancing towards me.

"Prince Marth Lowell of Altea, it gives me great pleasure to announce that you will be staying with us, and I trust you will treat my daughter well, with high respect as you get to know her."

"I thank you your majesty. I promise to treat her with great care." He spoke whilst looking straight at me.

They speak as if i'm a pathetic prize to be claimed. A trial, resulting in either success or failure! And to make matters worse, they had been planning this behind my back!

"Princess Zelda? Would you like to walk with me?" The prince _Marth_ asked.

I tried to hide my expression of annoyance as I walked over to him. Once I reached him, he smiled with delight. I gave the pathetic attempt to smile back, which faded after five seconds.

I turned back to see my father beaming at me, before turning to a knight that had approached him.

"You may resign your duty, I am under no threat." The prince admonished to his surrounding guards. _Under no threat?_ Don't be so sure!

We walked out of the castle, and strode through the courtyard side by side.

Marth turned to me in confusion, "What's wrong Zelda? ...Is it, because of this arranged marriage?"

Had it been so evident on my face? Well there's a fail at trying to hide my emotions...

"You could say that." I replied simply.

"No really. I don't want you to feel unhappy because of me. All you have to do is say and i'll leave."

I stopped, he walked a few more steps before realizing and stopped to face me.

"It's not your fault, it's just that I hate the idea of marriage and to be honest I hate surprises, especially this sort of surprise..."

He laughed briefly, "Sorry to be a pain. I'd never liked the idea of marriage either, I wanted to explore the world, see what's out there... but I guess that's virtually impossible being a prince... Do you ever feel like you're trapped, searching for a way out but everywhere you look there's just walls without doors...?

I looked at him, studying his face in depth, I never really saw him untill now, all I could see a moment ago was hate clouding my vision. But he's actually not as bad as I thought; he understands how I feel...

"My life is exactly like that; everywhere I turn there's just duties and lecturing. And i've never left the castle at all."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, but my father thinks it's safer for me because there's something out there that happened in the past, that has something to do with me. Course I think he's lost it completely; It's ridiculous!"

"That's the strangest thing i've ever heard." He mused. "I meant symbolically, not literally!" He laughed.

I couldn't help laughing too. But it didn't last long...

* * *

**A/N: _I would like to hear what you think: Who would you choose out of Link or Marth, for Zelda's love and why? =D_**


	2. Escape

I spent the evening in my room after sharing a day with Marth. I needed time to myself, it was easier to think without all those distractions.

I wonder where Link had been all day. And now that I remember, I wonder what Link's father was speaking about with my father...

Oh well I guess it can't have been that important.

There was yet another knock at my door. Every chance I get to spend in my room, five minutes later that time has ended.

I decided to open the door myself. As I reached halfway of opening my door, Link jumped into my room. Wow it's as if thinking about him can conjure him up!

I closed the door again and leaned against it, facing him.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"What, no "Hello" anymore!" He laughed.

"Afraid not. You don't usually come here around this time. What's up?" I asked suspitiously.

"Well actually... I was wondering..."

"...What is it?"

"Would you like to come somewhere with me?"

"Sure, where to?"

"It's a suprise." He beamed.

"Ugh, not another surprise!"

"How many you been experiencing lately?" He asked skeptically, unable to control the smile that was a permanent mark on his expression.

"Well my father found me a suiter that i'm supposed to be marrying in two years, but I highly doubt it will come to that!" I remarked.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Marth."

"Oh... Well as long as he makes you happy... Anyway, let's get going!"

He took my hand as he opened my bedroom door, then we were off down the corridor with him leading the way.

I didn't have the slightest clue where we were going. I wonder what Link has planned... This better be something good... I couldn't stand anything else bad happening, my life was already tough enough. But then I remembered that it was Link who was taking me, and the smile on his face must mean something good.

We were into the courtyard, our hands still holding each others. We walked through, though I was suddenly pulled to the ground in an instant, hidden behind a bush.

I looked up in suprise at Link who was kneeling beside me. I was about to complain but he put a finger to my lips before I had the chance to speak.

"Shh, you don't want to be caught, do you?" He whispered quietly towards my ear.

"Why, what are you up to?" I whispered back.

We remained silent as a guard walked past on the opposite side of the bush.

Once he was gone, Link whispered "We're going to sneak out, into town."

My heart began to flutter through my throat. Did he really mean it? I was going to get out of here? Even for a moment! I could hardly believe it, I could hardly grasp it, my head was spinning, My breathing increased, My heart beat faster! I was so thrilled, so enthusiastic to go. But at the same time I felt sick with worry, I felt so nervous. What was I doing? I sounded like a complete idiot, but I couldn't help it! I'd longed for this day all my life. And it was finally here! No more following my father's orders, it felt better to betray him on this subject. To get back at him, if he found out. And if he didn't then that's not my problem. I'm finally out of this castle! Thank you Link!

I had to calm myself down before I trusted myself to speak, "I...This...Thank you Link!" I whispered with excitement, whilst jumping into his arms to hug him. Words couldn't describe this feeling!

He stumbled backwards before regaining his balance, "There's just one problem..." He laughed.

"Which is?"

"There are guards guarding the exit."

My heart sank, but not completely; I knew we could find a way to make it. I had too much hope to give in!

"But i've got an idea." Link said proudly.

I released my arms from around him to look at him intently, awaiting to hear the plan.

"We just need to form a distraction, to catch them off guard, then we can sneak out. But I'd suggest the exit through the east or west court since taking the main gate would be far too obvious."

"Good point." I agreed. "But what do we distract them with?"

"Well..." I listened carefully to his every word, smiling up at him as he spoke through the whole plan with me.

I stood, hidden behind the wall close to the exit at the west court. Waiting for my moment as I tightened up the robe that covered my entire body.

Link began to approach the two guards that stood on either side of the exit. "Excuse me, royal guards?"

They both turned their attention toward him, "What is it kid?" One of them asked.

"Well the captain of the knights would like to see _all_ royal protection units in his study immediately." He informed them.

They turned to look at each other before turning back to Link again. "Who will guard the gates?" The second guard asked.

"The meeting won't last too long, but this is extremely important. Then you can return to your post."

They glanced at each other a second time before taking off in the direction of the castle.

I can't believe how easily fooled they were. But then again, they knew the captain was Link's father.

I carefully peered round the surrounding area before allowing myself to slide with my back against the wall, closer to the exit.

Link took my hand when I had just about made it, and we ran as fast as we could across the bridge and into the town.

I pulled my hood quickly over my head as we entered into a large street, filled with people going about their daily business. I didn't want to be caught wondering the streets, where word would spread rapidly, and then my dad would know...

I hadn't realized I was still holding Link's hand till just now. I let go, my cheeks burning. Luckily he couldn't see since my hood covered most of my face from his view.

I gazed around at the town: watching people walk by me, the sound of their muffled speech and the occasional outbreak of laughter. The mixture of colours passing through my eyes as they continued to move around each other like a swarm of bees. The smell of freshly baked bread rising swiftly from the bakery. The beautiful, vibrant rainbow of colours that reflected the evening sun through the centre fountain...

It was all so...so, different, to how it appeared from the castle. It felt so much more, real, and _alive._ And yet it felt as if I were dreaming the whole experience. But I wasn't, I was really here! Truely experiencing the moment for myself...

And Link was here to share this moment with me.

"Zelda, come with me. I want to take you somewhere, but keep your head down, okay?" He smiled at me.

"Okay."

We walked through the crowd. I was careful not to make eye contact with anyone that walked past. Though it was difficult to not bump into a few people as we headed down a narrow street, especially since my head was down, watching the ground and avoiding people by stepping out of the way of approaching feet.

Link walked close beside me, half guiding me by holding on to my arm.

We reached a small alleyway that was far less crowded. Finally enabling me to relax a little.

We descended a few steps and came up to a door with a sign pinned against the wall beside it that read "Telma's Bar."

"I didn't know you were taking me on a date to the local bar, Link." I joked.

He laughed "No, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine."

Link opened the door and stept in, holding the door open for me to enter.

"Thanks Link." I said as I passed through the door.

"Link! It's good to see you! Come to visit me have you?" A large woman said from behind the counter as she signalled us to come forward.

I followed behind Link, towards the counter.

"It's good to see you too Telma." So she's Telma. She appeared a strong, good-willed character from first impression. "I've brought a close friend with me to meet you." Link beamed.

"Oh? Suppose that that would be you then?" She directed at me, "It's a pleasure to meet you dear. Though bit of a hard introduction; I can hardly see your face m'dear."

"Oh, sorry." I checked my surroundings, there were a few people sitting among the tables, and even a few knights in the far corner. I couldn't let them see me... could I?

"What's wrong hun?" Telma asked. I must've look quite suspicious, glancing around the room, hiding my face with a hood.

"I think it would be better she kept her hood up." Link said.

He leaned over to whisper into her ear. And after a moment she turned back to me with a broad smile stretching across her face, "M'dear's, please follow me."

She walked across the bar and through a door leading to a room at the back, with us following behind.

Once the door had been firmly closed, Telma turned to me "It'll be safe to take down your hood in here your majesty." She said politely.

I did as asked, removing my hood with both hands. I smiled at her, "Thank you very much, and it is also an honour to meet you too, Telma."

"My pleasure darling. It's not every day Link's bringing back princess's for me to meet!" She spoke whilst raising an eyebrow towards Link, who smiled with his cheeks turning a gentle pink.

"So why are you here darling? I thought the princess was not allowed to leave the protection of the castle."

"Well I wasn't actually permitted to leave-"

"Let me guess, this was Link's idea." Telma accused. Link smiled, his expression resembling a kid who had been discovered doing something he knew he shouldn't've been.

"It's about time she saw the world. No one can learn much about their people if she can never be with them." Link spoke the truth, a truth I hadn't considered. I really didn't know much about my people... and I didn't even realize it.

"Link you should know not to do that! You can both get into a lot of trouble. They've probably already discovered that you're gone, your highness."

"I know, but this is the greatest thing anybody has ever done for me." I said proudly.

Telma smiled with understanding, "You two are truely something." She looked from me to Link and back again, smiling all the while.


	3. The past

After a while of speaking with Telma, we decided it was about time I headed home. And I could already feel the anger seeping through my father. There was no doubt that he knew... Even if I tried to convince myself otherwise, holding on to that last bit of hope. It wasn't enough since instinctly I already knew he'd found out.

It had turned dark outside as we approached the gate we had came through earlier. Link walked through first to make sure there weren't any guards patrolling the area.

The guards we had gotten past earlier were back in position, in front of the gate. Which I had no doubt about; they were there 24/7!

I hid against the wall, out of view as Link passed through to distract their attention.

"You!" One of the guards shouted as Link stopped in front of them.

"It's nice to see you again too." Link said, jokingly.

"Why did you lie to us?" The other, more relaxed guard asked.

"Sorry! My father asked me to announce the meeting to any protection units... Oh no, it might've been only to the knights..."

"Well now we have to take a longer shift for leaving our post!" The first guard complained.

"I really am sorry, i'll tell him it was my fault if that helps."

The guards directed their full attention on Link. I began to slowly make my way around the wall, whilst their backs faced the opposite direction. Link gestured with his eyes for me to quickly sneak past them. I nodded and swiftly moved around the wall as quietly as I could. Once I was through, I headed around the corner to the closest bush I could find and ducked behind it.

They hadn't noticed me slip by, Link's distracting worked greatly!-

"Hhm, i'd bet the missing princess has something to do with you... am I right?" I heard the second guard say to Link from behind the bush. I was about to head back to my room, but felt I should listen. So they did know I was gone...

"Why would you think that?" Link asked in reply.

"Basic common sence as to why you would distract us from our post; so you and the princess could sneak out. Correct?" When it came to logic, he was obviously a genious at spotting the little details that build the evidence.

I turned to see the look of Link's awkward expression through the gaps in the bush, "Heheh, well..." He began.

"Do you know how furious the king has been for the past hour!" The first guard said anxiously.

"You two are in alot of trouble, especially you." The second added. "And where is she anyway?" He continued.

"She's just headed back to the castle..." Link sighed in defeat.

My father was furious... Like i'd expected anything less. I didn't care if he wanted to stand there yelling at me for disobeying his order. What I was more concerned about... was Link... What if he banned me from ever seeing him again...? I don't think I could handle that.

I guess it's time I faced him. I moved quickly, ducking behind each bush I approached and checking the area before continuing.

I headed around to the back entrance of the castle and gently opened the door before tip-toeing my way in. I tried to not make a sound whilst heading forward, untill I reached the dining room.

There I took down my hood, still close to the wall and out of sight.

All I had to do now was walk in and get the biggest telling off i've ever witnessed throughout my life. After all, there wasn't much point in hiding when they already knew.

I took a deep breath and stepped around the corner, walking forward and waiting for the guards and servants to go running to tell my father.

They all looked at me in astonishment, it made me feel like I had commited a crime...

"There you are." Someone said from behind my back. I turned to see Impa, towering over me with her hands placed on her hips.

"Where have you been?" She said, her eyebrows ceasing with worry.

"I'm sorry to worry you Impa, i've just visited the town. That's all..." I looked toward the ground, too ashamed to look at her directly.

She sighed "But why Zelda? You know you aren't allowed. Your father is very distressed about this situation."

"I just can't stand being locked away in this castle all my life!" I looked straight at her, showing I meant every word.

"I understand Zelda, I do. But your father knows what's best for you-"

"No he doesn't! All he cares about is keeping me a prisoner from my own people!"

She looked hurt by my words... Then she regained her composture "Zelda you need to know the real reason why your father did what he did, then maybe you'd understand."

"Then what's the reason?" I asked impatiently.

"Ask him."

Impa took me to my father. When we entered the throne room, he was rushing around in anger whilst his knights tried to calm him, including Link's father who he appearded to be shouting at, his face turning the colour identical to a tomato. "I'd bet this is all the work of _your_ child! His impudent attempt to steal my daughter from me! I swear if I see him i'll-"

"Your majesty please, calm down. Link would never do anything that would hurt the princess in any way." The captain assured.

"But he'd happily put her life in danger-"

"Your highness." Impa called as we approached.

My father turned an icy, sharp gaze in our direction. If looks could kill, i'd be dead in an instant!

"ZELDA!" He screeched, as he began to approach me. "Do you know how worried i've been! I've sent out search parties to find you! Why would you leave without telling me!"

"You would've refused..." I said quietly, my whole body shaking as he stopped in front of me. He appeared to be at least fifty metres above my head, making me look small and helpless. I've never felt this terrified of my father throughout my entire life...

"You're most certainly correct! There's no way you're ever going to be able to do that again! I'll make sure of it."

"But-"

"And where's Link? Has he ran off, too afraid to face me!"

"No he's..."

"Your majesty, please speak calmly. If you tell her why she can't leave, then maybe she'll understand." Impa said as gently as she could.

My father sighed before looking directly back at me, "Would you like to know the reason why I keep you safe from out there?" He spoke more calmly.

"...Yes." I replied.

"Come with me, we'll speak in my study."

* * *

"When you were young, Zelda, we were riding through the fields of Hyrule, journeying from a village named Kakariko back to Hyrule castle. It was late, and we were sat in the royal carriage; Me, you and your mother. That day, you were only three months old. And before that day, Hyrule had been a peaceful land..."

"What happened?" I asked intently, as I sat listening to the story.

"...A chilling breeze swept across the province that night. And I could sense the distruption of peace. The carriage came to a hault shortly after, and I went to check the situation...

**16 years ago: King Hyrule**

I opened the carriage door and jumped out to see what had caused the carriage to stop so abruptly.

"Please be careful." My lady pleaded, as she held our child sercurely in her comforting arms.

"I'll be fine." I assured her with a smile before continuing to walk to the front of the carriage where our loyal cheuffeur sat.

In shocked horror, I instantly climbed the carriage to help him; He had been shot with an arrow!

This didn't make sense... I examined the surrounding area for any sign of trouble, but couldn't see anything.

The man was bleeding and yelping every time I tried to remove the arrow.

The horse whined in panick, standing on its hind legs.

"P-please, your h-highness. Y-you must... get out, of... here..." I watched in horror as the man collapsed and dropped his head sidewards. And even after, I couldn't turn away, I couldn't move, I had no idea what to do.

"What happened!" My queen asked, as horrified as me.

I turned to her, she was standing beside the carriage, with little Zelda, held even more closely to her chest in a protective embrace.

I slowly stood up, "We need to go, now!" My speech came out almost a whisper.

She stared up at me, with a look of such worry...

That single breath, that one single blink, that next second; the most unforgetable, unexpected, involuntary, painful second of my life.

From out of the dark came the fate of destruction.

I jumped down from the carriage as fast as I possibly could, catching my love into my arms before she hit the ground. I held her close to me as we sat together; Our Zelda still tightly wrapped in her arms.

I sat behind her, my arms extended around the both of them. My heart shattered into a million pieces and unleashing firey pain through my entire body.

I despised the arrow that struck straight through my love's chest. It's as if our hearts are connected, and I felt every ounce of pain that must've been burning and destroying her own.

Her blood covered us all. I couldn't let her go... I wanted her to stay with me. I repeated her name constantly. I can't lose her...I couldn't...

Tears streamed down my face uncontrollably as I slowly released my grip and lay her down in front of me, gently closing her beautiful eyes and gently removing our ever resting child from her numb grip.

I couldn't take my eyes off you as I held our baby close to the remnants of my shattered heart, hoping that somehow, she could ease this pain.

It's amazing how one minute you're beside me, full of life and smiling happily with your loving heart. And the next, that love and happiness could be shot right out of you within seconds, as well as me...especially me...

You made it out easy; Your pain lasted an instant, my pain will last a lifetime.

WHY MUST THIS WORLD DESTROY WHAT IS PRECIOUS TO ME!

If that's what these cruel hearted fiends want then i'll return them the favour a thousand times over!

For you my love...

"Well well, looks like i've finally succeeded my vengeance." A dark voice said from in front of us. My head shot up to see a strange man towering over our heads. If he won't whipe that _cruel, dishonourable, sickening smile_ off his evil glaring face, then i'd have pleasure doing it for him!

"What vengeance!" I shouted.

His smiled ceased into a grim expression of anger, "The mistake you made by stealing _my _kingdom from me."

"Since when was Hyrule _your_ kingdom? I've never seen you before in my life!"

"That matters no longer. As of now, I may finally claim the throne of Hyrule." He stepped closer to us, unsheathing a large luminous sword and pointing it directly towards my forehead.

I turned away in spite, holding Zelda close to me.

"If you follow my orders, I may spare your life."

"What do you want!"

I looked up at his face, the dark smile cornered one side of his face as his menacing gaze targeted beneath my chin.

I looked down at my sweet child, resting against my chest.

"If you hand me your daughter, I will spare you."

"Why would you want my daughter?" I said as I turned my angel away from the monsterous demon.

"That child is blessed with the wisdom of the Goddesses; A pure spirit, Triforce weilder." He said as he raised his hand, showing a mark engraved with the glowing symbol of the Triforce.

There was no way _this man_ could have possibly been chosen to weild such power.

"I will never give you my daughter!" I said slowly, expressing every single syllable.

His faced turned sharp as he clentched his fist, "I demand you hand her over."

I glanced one last time at your beautiful, resting face; knowing I would never see you again...my darling...

I raised to my feet, supporting our daughter with one arm. My eyes never leaving the evil demon that stood before us.

"Never." I repeated harshly.

He was about to move, but before he could take another step; A large explotion of light shot out from behind his back, blowing harsh winds in our direction.

He turned to see what had happened.

Once the light had diminished, a figure began to approach.

It was hard to see clearly who it was, but as they got closer, I could see large angelic wings spread across either side of a strange woman, with a gentle glow that covered her entire body.

She couldn't have been...

An army of five ghostly knights on horseback marched behind her, spears accompanying their right hands.

A moment of silence past before the knights suddenly charged forward, passing the maiden in front of them and riding straight towards the dark man that stood in front of me.

I slowly stepped backwards, waiting to see what they would do next.

The demon turned to face me, glaring angrily as if I had summoned them.

No... He wasn't glaring at me, but at my daughter...

I looked at her. She couldn't've summoned them; she's still resting...

"That child! This is not over, _your majesty_. I swear, i'll have her the moment you turn your back. And when I do; Well see how well you do when your kingdom and all the pathetic Hylians within, burn beneath my wrath! And all it will take is a single moment away from your protection."

He vanished...

I stood staring at the empty space he once stood as the knights charged straight through each other like spirits, before disappearing into thin air.

_And all it will take is a single moment away from your protection..._ Could that demon really destroy all life in Hyrule, including my daughters...?

I collapsed to my knees, looking down at my daughter. I'd have to protect her... no matter what. I knew that demon would take any chance he had. And I knew he would return stronger. And I couldn't allow him to lay a single finger against my daughter for as long as I live.

I promise he will not harm her... My love.


	4. Trouble in Kakariko

I tried to gather my thoughts, "So this is all because of that man...?" I knew the answer already, I just needed assurance.

"Yes..." My father sat in a daze, still pondering through memories of the past.

"Father? Who were those people that came to aid you? You said the woman looked familiar."

"Oh... She was... She was your guardian angel that came to your aid." I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me, but I decided to let it slide for now; There was something more important I wanted to ask...

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I... I thought it would be best you didn't know. I thought that if I told you, you would be afraid, and living your entire life in worry..."

"You need to have more faith in me father." I smiled.

My father, to my surprise, smiled, however briefly.

"Trust me Zelda, i've debated many times in the past whether it was the right time to tell you... I just, I was afraid..."

Something just sprung to my mind... "I just though... I was out of the castle and the demon man never showed up, so..."

"So...?" My father was now listening with full attention on what I had to say next.

"Well maybe, he gave up. After all it has been sixteen years and there hasn't been any sign of him. Maybe I could leave the castle, and visit other villages..."

My father thought for a moment, maybe he was actually considering what i'd said!

"Zelda, he wouldn't've given up... You have to promise me you will never leave the castle on your own, or with Link." He quickly added.

"But father-"

"No "buts."" So it was back to regular old routine... Nothing's changed...

"Though I may infer _a_ "but."" My eyes widened at the words. Did I miss-hear him? Was there going to be an exception!

"If you take the royal knights with you, and they will guard your life. Then maybe you could visit other villages." Well something was better than nothing!

I leaned across the desk to hug my father "Thank you. Though how about Hyrule town? I was fine there." I asked, releasing him from my grip.

"You must take at least two knights with you to there, but do not go alone. Understood?"

"Yes father."

"And as for Link..." Oh goddesses...

"Please father don't blame him. It was my fault for choosing to follow him."

"Reguardless of what you say, it was initially his fault... Then again, I guess it did do you some good..."

"Which means Link's off the hook!" I said with enthusiasm, before my father could continue.

"Not necessarily. I need a word with that boy...And speaking of boys, what do you think of prince Marth?"

What's with the sudden change of subject? "...He's okay, I guess."

He laughed "You don't look very overly pleased with him!"

"I guess that's because I don't love him."

"You only met him today, I'm sure your relationship will improve as time goes by."

"Maybe." I replied. But I wasn't so convinced.

After speaking with my father, I headed to my bedroom. It was getting late and I was supposed to be sleeping, but I couldn't. Instead I sat in the middle of my bed, pondering on the experiences of today.

It was the very first day I had ever been out of the castle, even if it were only to the town, but it counted.

Link had taken me...Now that I mention him, I wonder where he was right now...

I guess what he did for me, truely showed that he cared for how I felt... More than anyone else for that matter.

I'd love to give that demon my father spoke of a piece of my mind! If I ever saw him, there was no way I would fear that man in the slightest. After all, i'm as strong as him.

And to be honest, it made more sense to confront him; It could finally lead the land to liberation of any dark forces!

Wow, my minds a muddle of a mixture of things today... Maybe that's why I can't sleep...

**The next morning...**

**Link.**

"What do you mean!"

I heard my dad ask as I passed through the hallway of the castle. I was about to go and see Zelda, but the tense sound of his voice made me curious. I leaned my head against the closed door, with my long ear pressed against the dull wood, along with both my hands, for support.

"The people of Kakariko require our help sir;They're under threat of attack. Shaman Renado and the Gorons are protecting the village currently, but they can't fight off all of these beasts. Apparently there are hundreds."

"I understand. We must send reinforcements to the area immediately. Though this doesn't make sense; We haven't witnessed anything this life threatening before... Not since the Queen's death." He sighed, "Prepare the troops, we leave as soon as possible. I will inform the king."

"Sir!"

I heard footsteps approach. I quickly backed away from the door just in time, before a knight came rushing out. He paid no attention to me as he ran off, down the stairs.

I watched him leave, raising an eyebrow in confusion. What was going on at Kakariko...?

"Link?"

I turned my head back round to see my dad standing beneath the door frame. "Oh... hi."

He sighed before looking up to smile at me, "Well I have duty to attend to, and i'm pretty sure i'll be out of town for today so don't do anything stupid, at least untill I get back, okay?" He made it sound serious!

"Sure thing." I said smiling back. "I think I can hold off my daily schedule of "stupid things to do" for a while." I joked.

"Well thank the Goddesses for that!" He laughed.

"But what's happening in Kakariko?" I asked seriously.

"Don't worry, it's nothing we can't handle. And you need to stop eavesdropping on my conversations." He added, walking off with a brief wave, smiling to himself.

They wouldn't be sending reinforcements if it was nothing they couldn't handle...

I knocked on Zelda's bedroom door and waited; There was no answer. Maybe she's somewhere else...

I tried the courtyard. After all, it has always been her favourite place in the castle. Though as I walked through the variety of plants and beautifully paved flooring, with a centre-piece fountain, my mind kept turning to the thought of what must've been happening at Kakariko village...

What could be happening? Maybe I was overthinking the whole subject, and maybe my father was right about it being nothing they couldn't handle...

I came to an abrupt stop when I bumped into something. I need to watch where I walk...

I looked up to see a boy stood in front of me, watching me with a confused look, "...Sorry." He said after a moment.

"That's okay, I should've watched where I was going." I tilted my head to the side "May I ask who you are? I've never seen you here before."

"Oh of course, my name is Marth. What's yours?" He smiled, holding out his hand.

"My name's Link." I said, shaking his hand respectively.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Link. I'm here because I am supposedly Zelda's future husband." ...Wait. What! I felt my heart being squeezed from the inside of my chest.

What is wrong with me...?

"...Really?" Is that all I could come up with!

"Yes but, I don't think she likes me very much, and I don't know why..." Zelda had mentioned him before, now that I think about it. And she did say that she highly doubted she would marry him...

I took a deep breath and released before speaking "Well I was just looking for Zelda. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, she's over there." He pointed ahead of him. I turned to see where he meant and caught Zelda sitting beneath a tree with her head in a book.

"We were walking together, but she ran off towards the tree a few minutes before you showed up." He said.

"Okay, thanks." I smiled, before heading towards Zelda.

"Hey Zel, I just met your err, future husband." I said as I sat down beside her, leaning back against the large oak tree.

"He's not still there is he?" She asked without moving her eyes from the page of her book.

I checked before answering, "No, he's gone. Why? Don't you like him?"

"Well he's very kind and generous, but I don't love him..."

"Who _do_ you love!" I asked in an ironic tone.

I saw her cheeks turn a gentle pink as she continued to examine the page of her book. The look on her face forced a smile on my own.

"Do you love anyone, Link?" She asked in a serious tone as she faced me. That was unexpected...

"Uhh, of course: I love you and my dad-"

"No I mean _love_ a person. Not the love you feel for friends and family. But true love."

"Uuhhh..." I felt my cheeks burning hotter as she sat with an amused look on her face. I turned away quickly, "Well, i'm not really sure..."

She giggled, "Well I hope you will be able to find it." ...To be honest, I think I already have.

I smiled at her and turned to look at the castle. Had my father already left for Kakariko...?

"What're you thinking Link?" Zelda asked from my side.

"Oh... Nothing. I need to go somewhere." I said, rising to my feet.

"Oh... okay..." She replied quietly.


	5. Secrets

**This chapter took a while, but, considering I've been in hospital-which is a real time killer! o_o I eventually made it in the end. My other four chapters are what I wrote a while ago, and were uploaded all at one time. (Random fact) :P ...Anyway thank you to all who have taken the time to read my story- I really appreciate it. And special thanks to:**

***Garben The Berserker; for your helpful adivce.**

***IFightforIkexSamus; for your wonderful compliment.**

**Disclaimer: Yup, it's pretty obvious I don't own The Legend of Zelda. ^_^ And so on with the show!**

* * *

**Link**

I entered the throne room, where I found the king pacing back and forth, in front of the throne, with many guards surrounding the area.

"Your majesty?" I called as I stopped in the centre of the oversized room.

He haulted and turned to look at me, "Ah it's you: Master mischievous! What is it master?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hahah right... Anyway, is my father here?"

"No he's gone to Kakariko to sort out a problem..."

"Who's attacking Kakariko?"

He eyed me suspitiously, "I don't know... You do not need to worry Link, your father will be fine."

He undoubtly can see straight through me. Yet he didn't sound too sure himself...

"Okay. Thanks, your highness." I turned to leave.

"Link, wait." I stopped, turning back round to face him in confusion.

"Yes... Sir?"

"I can sense disaster approaching... The trouble being caused in Kakariko is a distraction to decrease our defences in the castle. With all our knights gone, that demon will charge straight through and destroy our kingdom."

_Destroy the kingdom?_ "Then why did you send all the knights?"

"I couldn't let those people die, and Impa would never watch her village burn without a fight."

"I... understand. But, why tell me this?"

"I need you to protect my daughter. You two must leave immidiately, before it's too late. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your highness. But where will we go?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "Head to Ordon and locate the Mayor. You will be safe there, but only briefly; Once Ganondorf finds out Zelda isn't here, he'll be searching the entire kingdom."

I thought Hyrule was safe and under no threat of any form of attack... Perhaps i'm mistaken? But I haven't seen any extreme attempts to harm the kingdom by anybody, or even any single attempt for that matter. And who on earth was Ganondorf? I've never heard his name mentioned before...

"Link?"

"Oh. Head to Ordon... Okay, but, who _is_ Ganondorf?"

"...He, he killed... my wife. He weilds the Triforce of Power making him extremely powerful. Link _please_, i'm trusting you with the life of my daughter. Do not let him near her." I could feel the emotion built in thick layers around his voice. He seemed to be almost on the verge of tears...

"I promise I will protect her. No matter what." I locked my focus with his gaze with a smile, not turning away, not blinking. Showing him I meant what I said and I will protect Zelda with my life.

He smiled back with a look of complete trust, "Thank you Link."

"But what about you and everyone else? And all the villagers?" Surely he couldn't allow them all to be under threat, could he?

"I will warn the villagers and all guards in the castle whilst you and Zelda leave."

"And you?"

"I will remain in the castle with the aid of my royal guards."

"But-"

"I know what i'm doing Link, whatever you say won't make a difference."

I bit back my bottom lip. I guess he's right, he would know what to prepare for. Even if his plan proves fatal...

* * *

**Zelda**

I sighed, placing my book down on the grass and pulling my knees towards my chest with my arms extended around them, gripping them closer.

I don't understand what i'm supposed to be doing here sometimes... Aren't I future ruler for this kingdom? It certainly didn't feel like it.

Nor did I want to feel it; I'd rather live the life of a villager than a royal.

"Zelda!" I looked up to see Link jogging to a hault in front of me. He took my hand as I raised to my feet.

"What is it Link?" He seemed slightly distressed in his expression.

"I need you to come with me." He sounded serious as he gently tugged at my hand. I got the message and started following beside him.

"Link what's going on? What's wrong?" I asked apprehensively.

"Don't worry Zelda." He replied, wearing a mask of a smile. I could see through him easily.

"Tell the truth Link. What are you up to?" I sighed.

"We're leaving."

"What do you mean 'leaving'?"

"We're going to leave Hyrule castle."

He couldn't be serious, "Link we were in enough trouble the last time, I don't think it would be wise to disobey my father again. We got off easy last time, but a second time would certainly prove worse. You can't just take me anywhere, i'm not allowed outside the castle walls and frankly i'd-"

"Your father's the one that gave me permission." My father?

"Why on earth would my father suddenly decide that? And why would he tell you and not me?"

"Because, we need to get away from..." He trailed off.

"Away from what Link?"

"...Here." I could tell that's not what he was going to say, but what on earth would we be running from?

"Why? What's going on?" I asked as we entered the stables, where his horse; Epona greeted us with a friendly neigh.

"I'll tell you later but not now. We need to leave first, okay?" He replied as he helped me onto the back of his horse, before gently patting her head and climbing up himself ,to sit in front of me.

"...Only if you promise to tell me the whole truth and nothing but?" I asked cogently, holding onto his shoulders.

"I promise." He smiled as Epona trotted out of the stables.

* * *

We were actually crossing the bridge out to Hyrule field, we were actually leaving! Something inside me felt strange, like my heart was bouncing through my throat in excitement as well as anxiety. To be honest I didn't want to leave when I wondered what Link was hiding from me. But another part of me, the part that wanted to forget about any doubt or worry, had ran straight ahead and away from regret.

The fresh air blew gently around us, the smell of vegetation filling my lungs. Birds flew overhead with careless velocity, sweeping through the calm breeze. The sky azure with radiance, without a single cloud... This different experience of the outdoors in overwhelmingly beautiful; Not new, but different...

When I gazed at my surroundings as we continued forward, any worry I felt before seemed to wither away into nothing, replaced with good thoughts and new memories.

Until I remembered I had actually left Hyrule castle; That is when I remember that Link is hiding something, something that could harm my father or anybody else present at Hyrule town. That is the only reason I could see for my father to make such a rash decision.

"Link?" I glanced back over my shoulder to see Hyrule slowly fade from view, before turning back to face my attention towards my best friend._ Best friend..._?

"Yes?" Pointless question...

"Do I have to ask?"

"No. Not yet." He replied grinning.

I sighed, "Well then can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Ordon village, just south of Hyrule, in the Ordona providence, close to Faron woods, which we'll be passing through. Helpful?"

"I didn't need the whole description Mr tour guide." I replied wryly.

He laughed, "Glad to be of service!"

After a while, we reached Faron woods and trotted through. Eventually reaching a long bridge which I didn't feel perfectly comfortable crossing. Though seeing all these sights was truely breath-taking! I'd never seen such a beautiful, natural environment.

"Link have you been here before? You seem to know your way around perfectly."

"Well yeah but not very often. I've visited quite a few times and the people that live here are very friendly."

"I can't wait to meet them! Makes a change to never being able to make any friends..."

"I'm your friend, aren't I?" He grinned.

"Course! My one and only. I just meant that it would be nice to have different friends. It's hard to make any friends being locked in a castle away from the rest of the world"

"I understand. I'll introduce you to all of them." He smiled briefly before his expression shifted into a frown.

"Link, could you please tell me what's wrong? You're never this worried. What is it?"

He sighed, "You don't need to know yet."

"Tell me, or i'll just head straight back to Hyrule and find out myself!"

"So if I tell you, you won't try to return?"

"That depends on what this is about."

"Then I can't tell you. I know you Zelda, you'd do anything to help anyone."

"Hyrule is under attack?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I never said that."

"You didn't deny it either."

We stopped at the entrance to the village. There were a few houses, with a large lake and a gentle river rushing by. Though my mind was hardly set on my surroundings. They were focused on Link and the secrets he was hiding from me.

He jumped down from his horse and offered a hand to help me. I gracefully twisted round and jumped steadily to my feet at the opposite side of his horse, smiling mockingly over to him, "I hope you know i'm perfectly capable of climbing off a horse Link."

"I never would've guessed!" He replied sarcastically.

"Link just tell me and I'll promise I'll stay here with you. I won't try to return. I promise."

He smiled, "Okay but-"

"Hey it's Link!"

"And is that the princess!"

"Wow!"

We turned in the direction of children's voices to see three of them running towards us, with another trailing behind. Within a few seconds, the three had tackled Link to the ground.

"Ah! Hey, how are all of you?" He beamed as he sat up.

I couldn't help smiling. They all seemed so sweet and friendly!

"Great!" The young boy wearing a red head band replied.

"Oh my gosh Link, the princess is actually here with you! We can really meet the real princess herself!" The girl squeeled with excitement.

"Hahah, I guess I should introduce you all. Zelda this is Talo, Malo, Beth and Colin." He pointed to each in turn.

They all came towards me saying hello and asking me lots of questions.

"So what's it like being a princess? I bet you get anything you want!" Beth grinned.

"Well anything besides freedom!" I laughed. "I'm never allowed to do anything I want unless it has been accepted by my father."

"Sounds like hard work. I'd hate to do _everything_ I was told!" Talo remarked.

"Yeah but it's worth it to be a princess." Replied Beth.

"Were you even allowed to come here?" Asked Malo, who strangely resembled a toddler...

"Well yes, but I'm still not quite sure why." I replied, turning to look at Link who grinned when our eyes met.

"Hey um... Do you like it here, princess Zelda?" Asked Colin, who seemed slightly shy.

"I love it here! It's one of the most beautiful environments I've ever seen." I said truthfully.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" Asked a deep friendly voice, as a large man approached.

"Hello Mayor Bo!" Link smiled.

"Link, how have you been? We haven't seen you in ages!"

"I'm fine, it's good to see you again."

"I also see you even brought the princess with you! Now how was that even possible?"

"I was given permission if that's what you're wondering." Link said dryly.

"Oh good! I thought he might've kidnapped you m'dear!"

"Nah, I would've refused to follow!" -In a slightly informal, impolite manner...

"Well nevertheless, it is an honour to make your acquaintance your highness."

"Thank you sir. A pleasure to meet you too." I curtsied respectfully.

"Very polite- though I'd expect nothing less from a royal." He complimented.

"Hey princess Zelda, are you gonna stay here with us tonight?" Asked the enthusiastic Beth.

"If that's what Link intends."

She turned to Link, holding her hands together in a praying gesture, "Are you both staying Link? We can find you both a place to rest and things to eat!"

"Sure! If you want us to." He smiled.

"Yeah!" The children shouted in sync.

"C'mon princess, we can show you all around Ordon!" Said Talo.

"Okay." I replied happily as Malo and Beth took both my hands, with Talo leading in front.

* * *

**I'd love to hear your reviews. They inspire me to continue with my writing.**** ^_^ So please send me your opinions! **


End file.
